Nova Unleashed Rewrite: The begging
by Alex kingdom
Summary: Nova is a mystical hedgehog of Over Powered proportions! And 22 years ago is much different from the hell he called home in the future. This is a rewrite of previous (And failed) Attempt at a fanfiction. No flames!


WARNING: CONTAINS CURSE WORDS AND FAKE MUSTACES. Nazo was running. _come on faster!_ he thought he was pushing himself the factory he was in was about to explode. A flying golden hedgehog with a brown trim flew past him with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed he gave a fake yawn and boosted off to smash more robots. Nazo gave a small chuckle _show off_ Nazo thought. He jumped pulling out his chaos sword slicing three robots with one slice. The hedgehog returned "Nice work bro!" he said. Nazo replied "Nova, did I tell you your a show-off?" Nova replied "yep." then Nova did he's finishing move "

HELIO-BEAM!" launching it at the core reactor then Nova flew off. Nazo jumped and spin dashed in to a pipe that led to the roof of the factory, the beam hit the core reactor sending fire everywhere the place was exploding Nazo was launched in the air, He then landed on the ground where he was surrounded by robots he took out his sword and went to slash the first one but he was stopped by something he froze, then he blacked out...

Sonic was sitting at a table with Amy under the table he held a small black box containing a ring it was silver with a small green emerald, he was going to propose to Amy rose whom he loves. He zoned off while thinking this over Amy took notice of this, she knew she was going to be surprised she feared the worst she knew Sonic can be an ass but would he do that? Shaking this thought off she cleared her thought "ahem." sonic jumped and almost fell, He then cocked his ears and stared at his hands his eyes got huge " oh no!" he said. "Oh crap, oh crap!" He was freaking out she started looking around for something _he probably dropped his favorite ring._ she thought. She then notices a small box, a black box. "Sonic, I think I found it." she said she was as red as knuckles. He was blushing too he grabbed the ring and said while opening the box, "Amy rose, will you marry me?" he then saw two lights in the sky coming for them...

Nova was falling fast he looked over Nazo was glowing he was no longer gray but a sky blue his quills were standing on end Nazo then Yelled out " DEATH TO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Nova was scared his older brother idolized sonic why would he want him to die? It was a question left unanswered because Nazo did a back flip type thing and sent nova flying . Sonic saw a huge ball of light heading towards him and Amy, Sonic jumped out of his chair and sent the ball flying the other ball crashed into Sonic, Sonic puled out his chaos emerald and warped away via chaos control He pulled out his Gaia blade ready to fight but the ball wasn't it flew off towards angel island then Sonic saw a flying knuckles wearing a fake mustache going after the orb. Sonic walked over to the table Knuckles came from and sliced it in half using his Gaia blade "What the hell guys!?" Sonic said a hint of disgust on his voice. For you see Sonic's friends had spied on his date and heard everything. Shadow, Rouge, Tails, Cream, Espio, Mighty, and Knuckles were there he had half a mind to go Gaia on there asses. "You guys are so lucky I'm hurt." and with that sonic went over to where the ball landed when he got over there he saw a golden hedgehog with a long tail, bracers and anklets, and under his golden eyes with red flakes in them were two squares of brown. "Hey kid, you alright?" He asked the strange hedgehog. When the hedgehog's eyes came into focus he got up into a sitting position, looked around and said "I've woken up to stranger." He then floated out of the hole and on his feet Sonic and Shadow decided to block him they put their arms out and said "stop you can't pass!" the hedgehog walked through them as if they were doors to an old western saloon. The hedgehog floated up and stretched his arms out and made a t formation he stayed like this for a few moments then flew off towards angel island "Hey, come back!" Sonic yelled. Sonic swiped his hand over the bracelet chip gave him a green orb appeared and flew towards his back were two angel wings appeared and with that he took off towards the new hedgehog.

Sonic was flying as fast as he could _I'll soon catch up_ he thought he soon did he was almost there when the hedgehog spindashed and went zooming off. The hedgehog was flying towards the master emerald shrine where another hedgehog was he tackled the other hedgehog who went flying. The golden hedgehog took a fighting stance the other hedgehog stood up brushed him self off "hehehe Let's start this." said the sky blue hedgehog. The other hedgehog yelled at the sky blue one "What have you done to Nazo!?" sonic watched from a far _so the sky blue one is Nazo interesting_ sonic thought Nazo spoke with a voice that made him sound evil, with a smooth voice he said "I am your brother Nova" _so the golden one is nova and they must be brothers_ sonic thought He took note that they looked nothing alike. The action started as Nazo rushed towards Nova who flicked his tail forward his tail stretched and hit Nazo in the face, Nazo backfliped into the air and did a move sonic thought only a certain emo hedgie could use , "CAHOS SPEAR!" Nazo yelled sending thousands of blue energy spears at Nova who rushed forward and dodged, attacked, and outmaneuvered all of them. Nova did his attack "SOLAR FLARE!" Nova held a ball of golden light and he threw it at Nazo.

~~~~ 30 minutes later ~~~~

"Dammit!" Yelled knuckles. Knuckles had arrived 5 minutes "Calm your tits Knuckles." said Nova. "Shut your face, your the reason the master emerald is gone!" snapped Knuckles. "Guys, instead of trying to kill each other maybe we can hunt down the master emerald." Sonic said. Nova thought for a moment then snapped his fingers "I got it, I can use my tracking thing to find Nazo there for, the rock! Lets go!" Said nova "IT'S AN EMARALD!" Yelled Knuckles Nova replied "whatever" and with that began tracking his brother. Sonic was focusing something else a question THE question the one to change two for ever, he had proposed. If Sonic went back in time to tell himself he proposed Past Sonic would slap Future Sonic and say "What the hell was I thinking?!" he chuckled "hehehe". Nova finished and said that Nazo was in central city "hold on" said Sonic "We need someone who understands chaos energy and find a weakness" after a moments think they all said as one "Shadow."


End file.
